disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel (Southeast Asia)
Disney Channel Southeast Asia (formerly known as The Disney Channel from 1996 to 1997) is abasic cable and satellite television channel that broadcasts in Southeast Asia as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Disney–ABC Television Group and operated by The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16, while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Some countries do not carry the network, due to either a lack of capacity or government restrictions. History Disney Channel Asia was launched in January 2000 with a single video feed and two audio tracks in English and Mandarin, as well as subtitles in Mandarin too. The channel became available in Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and the Philippines. On June 1, 2002, the channel was launched in the South Korean market with a Korean language feed. Over the first six months of 2005, Disney Channel Asia, along with sister channel Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior) was launched in Vietnam, Palau and Thailand. It finished off with a launch of both in Cambodia, its 11th market, with Cambodia Entertainment Production Co. Ltd. as distributor. On September 12, 2017, Walt Disney International announced a restructuring of its business in Asia, and that Mahesh Samat is to lead the new Disney South Asia division, combining India, Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, Philippines and Vietnam, while Luke Kang will be leading the North Asia division, combining Mainland China, South Korea and Japan.4 HD channel On May 1, 2015, The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia launched a high-definition simulcast feed of Disney Channel in the Philippines, available on SkyCable and Destiny Cable distributed by Asian Cable Communications, Inc. (ACCION) in that country. Just like its SD counterpart, the HD simulcast of the channel airs the same shows shown in the SD feed. Feeds Asia Main feed available in Indonesia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Vietnam, Palau and Cambodia. Singapore Same schedule as Asia feed, plus new episodes of live-action shows and local advertisements. Malaysia Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. For viewers in Malaysia and Brunei based in Klang Valley (surrounding area in Kuala Lumpur and Brunei-Muara, which itself is also a surrounding area in Bandar Seri Begawan) on Channel 20 in UHF, and is available in three languages: English, Malay and Chinese. This channel is only available on Astro in Malaysia andKristal-Astro in Brunei on Channel 615 (in SDTV) and Channel 635 (in HDTV) and UniFi in Malaysia on Channel 137 (in SDTV) and Channel 157 (in HDTV). Philippines Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus selected live-action sitcoms & local advertisements. Hong Kong Own schedule with local advertisements; separated from Asia feed on April 2, 2004. Broadcast in English and Cantonese. Taiwan Own schedule with local advertisements; the first overseas feed of Disney Channel; began operations in March 1995; broadcast in Taiwanese Mandarin, English, Hokkien, and Japanese. Current Programming Original programming * American Dragon: Jake Long * Amphibia * Big City Greens * Big Hero 6: The Series * DuckTales (2017) * The Emperor's New School * Fish Hooks * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Legend of the Three Caballeros (on hiatus) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Marvel's Spider-Man (October 14, 2017-present) * Milo Murphy's Law * Phineas and Ferb (2008-2015; reruns from 2015-present) * Pucca * The Replacements * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Tangled: The Series Locally-produced shows * Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia * The Oddbods Show (co-production with One Animation) * Wizards of Warna Walk (August 30, 2019; Malaysian version of Wizards of Waverly Place) Third-party shows * Banzi's Secret Diary (April 29, 2019-present) * BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Beyblade: Burst * Ejen Ali * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (on hiatus) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018-present) * The Owl & Co * Pokémon: Black & White (previously aired on Disney XD Asia) * Pokémon: Black & White Rival Destinies * Rabbids Invasion (July 8, 2019; originally on Nickelodeon) (Season 4-present) * Upin & Ipin Shorts * Esme & Roy * Descendants: Wicked World * Mickey Mouse * Sesame Workshop * Suckers * Tangled Short Cuts * Tsum Tsum * Zombiedumb Sitcoms All of original sitcom aired in outside Singapore every Friday to Sunday at 10pm (9pm JKT) and in Singapore every Monday to Friday at 4pm. As of July 2019, Sydney to the Max is the only sitcom to air on daytime, only for new episodes. * Bizaardvark (2016-present; reruns) * BUNK'D (2016-present) * Coop & Cami Ask the World (2019-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Sydney to the Max (preview: June 16, 2019, official premiere: July 5, 2019) * Just Roll With It (Singapore only) Programming blocks * Disney Channel Movie - Daily 8pm (7pm JKT) * Monstober – Every October * Dis the Season (formerly known as Fa-la-la-lidays) – every November–December * School's Out! - Mon-Fri 1pm-3pm (12pm-2pm JKT) Future Programming Upcoming * 101 Dalmatian Street (October 5, 2019) * The Owl House (2020) Former Programming Original Programming * The 7D * Aaron Stone * A.N.T. Farm (Singapore only) * Avengers Assemble (Philippines only) * Austin & Ally * Best Friends Whenever * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * The Buzz on Maggie * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Code: 9 * Cory in the House * Dave the Barbarian * Dog with a Blog * Elena of Avalor (now on Disney Junior Asia) * Even Stevens * The Famous Jett Jackson * Girl Meets World (2014-2017) * Good Luck Charlie * Good Morning Mickey * Gravity Falls (now on Disney XD Asia) * Hannah Montana * House of Mouse * I Didn't Do It * Jessie * Jonas L.A. * K.C. Undercover (2015-2018) * Kim Possible (Until early 2019) * Lab Rats (now on Disney XD Asia) * Liv & Maddie * Lizzie McGuire * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Pair of Kings * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (Until late 2016; moved to Disney XD (Southeast Asia)) * Phil of the Future * PrankStars * The Proud Family * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Recess * Shake It Up * Sonny with a Chance (until late 2012) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (now on Disney XD Asia) * Star Wars Rebels (now on Disney XD Asia) * Stitch! (from Disney Channel Japan) (2009-2013; reruns: 2013-18) * Stuck in the Middle * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Teamo Supremo * That's So Raven * Timon & Pumbaa * Ultimate Spider-Man * Wander Over Yonder * Wizards of Waverly Place * Violetta (from Disney Channel Latin America) * Zeke and Luther Localy-produced shows * Art Attack (Singapore: Seasons 1-3; Philippines: Seasons 4-5) * As the Bell Rings (Singapore) * Harry & Bunnie (co-production with Animasia Studios) (now on Netflix) * Waktu Rehat (Malaysian version of As the Bell Rings) Third-party shows * The Amazing Spiez * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Boy Meets World * Caitlin's Way * Camp Lakebottom * Chimpui (Moved to Animax) * Generation O! * Hello Jadoo * Hole in the Wall * Just for Laughs: Gags (Moved to Comedy Central & DIVA) * Just Kidding * Kid vs. Kat * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Martin Mystery * Meta Jets * Mr Bean: Animated TV Series (Moved to Cartoon Network & Boomerang) * Mr Bean: Live Action TV Series (Moved to Comedy Central) * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Moved to Cartoon Network & Nickelodeon) * Oscar's Oasis * Rolling with the Ronks! * Shaun the Sheep (Moved to Boomerang) * Slugterra (except Singapore) * Totally Spies (Moved to Nickelodeon) * Wipeout * The Wonder Years * Zig & Sharko Programming from Disney Junior * Chuggington * Doc McStuffins * Handy Manny * Hi-5 (Season 13 only) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Lion Guard * Little Einsteins * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * PJ Masks * Sofia the First * Special Agent Oso Presentation and Logos With the launch of the channel in 1996, Disney Channel Asia adopted the UK network's presentation designed by Lambie-Nairn. It then used the splat logo in 1997 with the opening of Disney Channel France. Later in 1999, Disney Channel Asia began to use the "Circles" presentation package until late 2003, when the US logo (and design package by CA Square) became the channel's on-air presentation format. Two more redesigns were made in 2012, then in 2014 with the current wordmark logo. Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:TV channels Category:The Walt Disney Company